A Daughter's Antics
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Solstice-the oldest Bjorgman child plots a revenge prank. Did it go too far? Maybe. But family is family regardless if they are blood related. - Frozen family


I've been working on something huge for the past 3 years...This is not it.

This is a sneak peek.

It's been rough after losing all of my work and having to rewrite, I hope it turns out great. I also hope people enjoy the upcoming story as much as I do.

Graduating high school, working, and attending college is also a lot of stress, so please be patient.

Until then... there is this.

(I may make a few more of these leading up the the story release. I'm also practicing writing from different perspectives, you'll see that in here.)

Feel free to send me questions and review!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ivy I dont know how to tell you this. . ." Solstice began as she looked at her twin brother Jaxton.

"There isn't any good way to Solstice." Jax replied before giving me a sympathetic look.

 _What was going on?_

My heart began to race at the endless possibilities.

"I um. . .was sneaking around, probably into things I shouldn't have been--"

"Nothing new." Jax muttered in annoyance of his twin's antics.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him before continuing, " and um. . .I found these papers Ivy."

She handed me papers that had birth information on them. I looked through them...

•Vinter Solstice

•Jaxton Sven

•Amethyst Idunn

•Johann Cliff

and frowned when I didn't see mine.

"Yeah, we couldn't find yours either." Jax replied to my expression of concern and anxiety.

"Ivy. . .I-I think you might have been adopted...it'd only make sense." Solstice said softy as she took my hand and squeezed it.

 _What? My visions, the powers...though Aunt Elsa had powers too...but apparently she wasn't my actual Aunt. I didn't really look much like everyone else... my black hair and pale skin stood out from the rest of the family. Even before the powers my blue eyes were light blue, not teal blue like Mom's, or Jax and Sol's._

I heard thunder outside and nodded.

 _My chilhood mutism and learning ability was probably related to that as well._

" Yeah that makes a lot of sense, I'm just upset they didn't tell me. I'm not even a legitamite princess then. . . Who are my real parents? Are they dead? Where did I come from?" I began to ask in disbelief as my muave eyes teared up. Solstice hugged me softly and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, we can find all of it out together. You'll never be alone, okay?" She whispered in a tone that calmed me down. The thunder softened and the rain stopped.

Jax took my available hand and squeezed it, "Ivy. . . you'll always be a princess to us, and you're definitely the best princess I've ever known." He chuckled at the offended look Solstice gave.

"Thanks Jax." I hugged him too and was thankful I had them to keep me from losing it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Talon...Marquis de Lafayette (yes, he was his grandson), a handsome royal guard frowned as he sensed negative vibes from the princess. He wasn't completely human, and that contributed to his inhuman strength and senses. It also led to his job as a guard In the castle, where it was hard to conceal his abilities when so many were open with theirs.

Anyway, he and Ivy had...something?

' _Definitely something'_

"Hey Ivy, what's wrong?" Talon's deep voice and French accent always made her heart skip.

"Tal, I j-just-- I found out that I was adopted." Ivy looked up at him and his heart dropped as he saw the tears on her face. He reached up and hesitantly wiped the tears from her pale soft cheeks.

"Hey, everything will be okay. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

' _Adopted or not, you'll always be my princess '_ Talon blushed at the thought before Ivy suddenly embraced him tightly. He gently kissed her head and held her close. His mind reeling at the idea that Ivy had been adopted.

 _She is the most graceful and proper person in the castle...besides Queen Elsa. Adopted? I don't believe it.What's Devon going to think? Will he end the relationship?_

"What is Devon going to think?" Ivy asked softly, making Talon's stomach drop at the mention of his demonic nemesis.

"Ivy, don't worry about him. If he only loves you because of the power and status you have, you're better off without him." Talon replied, knowing darn well that was all her power thirsty and vituperative boyfriend was after. _I know I can treat you better than he can, and any girl like you deserves a gentleman._

"Okay." Ivy sighed, but to Talon's pleasant suprise she didn't go quite yet. "I've got to confront them after this. I can't put it off." Ivy said as she finally slipped out of the embrace. "I'll see you later Talon, thanks for...being You." Ivy smiled up at the attractive guard and debated a kiss on the cheek.

' _Don't_ worry about him'

Talon's face flushed at the sudden pair of soft lips on his cheek. "Y-yeah...ah.. je t'en prie." he said in a daze as she made her way down the hall to the library.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I know about the secret." I said awkwardly as my parents sat down across from me. They already seemed confused at my request to meet in the library, and now they were even more confused.

"What?" Mama laughed awkwardly and looked at Papa who shrugged and gave her an I-have-no-clue look.

"You know what I'm talking about. . . Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I asked as my eyes teared up. I wasn't prepared for the sudden burst of emotion, but the idea that these people I loved so much weren't my real family, hurt a lot.

"Adopted? What in the world gave you that crazy idea?" Papa looked at me in complete disbelief before looking at Mama. She shot me a baffled look, her teal eyes full of shock and her mouth agape.

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I took a shaky breath. " J-Jax and Sol couldn't find my birth certificate p-paper. . . " I cried as I looked down at my pale bare feet in embarrassment.

"S-so they said," I sharply inhaled, "I may have been a-adopted."

I broke down further and hugged my knees. " Anowimcryin b-becausthameans. . . imot-he-heeven a-a-aprice-hess. Amy'sgointobe-he soups-het. Joe-eysnev-her gointose-eme thesamway." I sobbed, as I felt a familiar warm arms wrap around my curled up form.

The familiar comforting scent quieting me down an impressive amount. "Ivy you are impressively intelligent. . .But you're ridiculous to think I didn't pop you out like everyone else." Mama said in a serious tone as she rubbed my back.

"Yeah, um I fainted that time too." Papa chuckled as he sat on my other side and coaxed my hand away from my knee so he could hold it. " When I regained consciousness I had the chance to hold your tiny potato looking body in my arms," I couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle at the honest description.

"I was amazed. You would hold on to my finger and giggle as time passed. Those big beautiful, unique pale blue eyes full of love and joy. Somehow I, a socially awkward and troll-raised ice harvester, had married a beautiful princess. I was amazed because I was the proud father of three just as equally beautiful children."

I looked at him with a teary smile, and was met with a mirror image. He sniffled as kissed my head, " I'm still amazed because I now have 5 beautiful kids. Two of which are in big trouble. A still, even though she denies it, breathtakingly gorgeous wife, and an amazing sister-in-law." He chuckled as shook his head. " This is the best family I could ever ask for, and even if- if- you had been adopted I would love you just the same." I felt happy tears on my cheeks this time as I pulled him into a hug with my mother-my birth mother on the other side.

"You're a pretty big potato now." I heard him comment, and I rolled my eyes.

' _socially awkward in the best way'_

"Kristoff." Mom groaned in exasperation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Solston Sventer!"

 _'that definitely wasn't right.'_

Anna groaned as Elsa and Kristoff started to giggle.

Normally it would've been funny, but with the given circumstances they both were in heaps of trouble.

"Vinter Solstice and Jaxton Sven Bjorgman!" She screamed louder given the previous irritation at her mix up.

"Stop it. This is serious." She scolded her husband quietly as he cleared his throat. Elsa quickly put on a serious face and folded her hands on her desk.

"Yo my bro, its the parentals! Whassaaaap?!" Solstice entered the room dramatically and chuckled before plopping down on the available sofa.

Jax rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement at his sister, bowing his head respectively before shutting the door. * _Aunt Elsa better live a long heathy life, because if she has any plans of stepping down, this kingdom is doomed._ * He thought as he sat next to his rebellious twin sister.

Jaxton was one of the few that knew Solstice could easily rule a nation. She just liked to be rebellious instead, she got it from their mother.

Jaxton had absolutely no clue why they all looked so serious.

' _Oh! It probably had to do with the fact we had told Ivy about the truth. She's our sister and she had a right to know.'_ Jax formed the counterargument in his mind.

Solstice on the other hand held back an amused smirk. _Whatever trouble... it was so worth it. I had to get them back for the awful monster prank._

"I hope your faces don't get stuck like that." Solstice spoke up, careful to avoid saying 'freeze like that.'

Despite her common antics, she didn't want to stir up any bad memories. That would've went too far.

"VINTER!" The oldest princess yelled at her daughter, giving her a motherly glare. Solstice bit her smirk and partially covered her mouth as she looked up at her parents and Aunt.

"What in the world made you think it was okay to tell your sister she was adopted?!" Her mother asked giving them both looks of disapproval. Their father gave the same expression, but more piercing. Their Aunt added to the intensity by simply being the Queen.

Jax's mouth dropped in disbelief, not usually one to talk back to his parents they were all shocked when he spoke up. "Um, what in the world made you think it was okay to keep her from knowing the truth? I thought you didn't want to repeat history."

Solstice bit her lip harder at his seriousness, he was so salty.

"Wait...You actually thought she was--" Kristoff's face turned into a scowl, directed at his daughter. Normally he didn't mind her antics... sometimes they even made him laugh, but it was too far this time.

"Jax, Ivy wasn't adopted we were all there to witness her birth. Well your Father actually passed out, but that's not the point." Elsa explained as Kristoff and Anna tried to calm themselves.

Jaxton had now begun to stare at his twin sister as well and the added eyes made her chuckle nervously. "Okay, I pranked you both. I needed revenge after that monster attack prank, I'm so ( _not_ ) sorry." Solstice confessed as she looked around the room.

"Not accepted you jerk!" Jax replied quickly before tackling his sister and engaging a wrestling match.

"You know I always win dork, why try?" Sol chuckled as they rolled to the floor with a thump.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other unamusedly as they thought of a suitable punishment...again.

Elsa smiled to herself though, because things would never get boring around here with those two.


End file.
